Premonición de invierno
by ChronoStory
Summary: Maki echa de menos a Nico, nada es lo mismo desde que se marcho. Por primera vez en su vida el día de navidad la llena de tristeza. Tal vez aun este a tiempo de arreglar su relación, si tan solo esos pasos que se acercan fueran los de ella...


¡Buenas a todos!

Prácticamente todas las reviews en mi ultima actualización me pidieron este One-Shot así que aquí lo tenéis. Me hubiera gustado publicarlo el día de navidad pero no estuve en casa esos días y no tenia ningún ordenador en el que escribir. De todas formas aquí esta, espero que os guste.

Este fic está inspirado en la canción _Fuyu ga kureta yokan_ de BiBi pero sobre todo en el comercial con el que se publicitaba la canción en televisión. En él Nico, Eli y Maki salen hablando y lo que dicen es MUY interesante. Aunque la posición central en esta canción la tiene Eli, en ese anuncio dan a entender que el punto de vista de la letra es de Maki y que la persona con la que desea encontrarse es Nico. En mi tumblr tenéis el vídeo por si no lo habéis visto (hay un enlace a mi tumblr en mi perfil de ff). Así que he tomado esa idea he añadido un poco de angst por aquí, un poco de espíritu navideño por allá y esto es lo que ha salido. Me hubiera gustado escribir algo mas ligero y alegre pero últimamente solo me salen este tipo de cosas XD

He decidido ubicar esta historia en el mismo AU de mi fic _Happy Ever After._ Hace mucho que no escribo nada para esa historia y ya que este pequeño fragmento comparte el mismo toque agridulce me ha parecido interesante ligarlo a ese fic. No es necesario haber leído la otra historia para nada pero los que lo hayáis hecho podéis tomaros esto como una precuela. Esto se situaría en algún punto poco tiempo después de que Maki comenzara a trabajar en el hospital de sus padres y Nico estuviera empezando a tener bastante fama.

Aviso: SPOILERS sobre Santa. Si cada año esperas tus regalos de navidad con la misma ilusion e inocencia que Maki te recomiendo dejar de leer. ^^

* * *

Aunque tan solo eran las cinco la luz de la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer. Los días de invierno eran cortos y Maki tuvo que encender la luz para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Hoy era nochebuena y aun no había tenido tiempo de decorar la casa. No obstante, no podía retrasarse más. Santa estaría allí en nada y todo debía estar perfectamente preparado para su llegada. Sacó un par de cajas del armario donde estaban todos los adornos y comenzó a colocarlos. Todo iba bien hasta que en el fondo de una de las cajas encontró algo que la hizo detenerse, eran dos grandes calcetines. Uno era rojo y tenía bordado el nombre de Maki, el otro era rosa y podía leerse en él el nombre de Nico. La chica sujetó este último entre las manos con sumo cuidado, aquella era posiblemente la última prueba de la presencia de la cantante en aquella casa. Ambas habían estado viviendo juntas durante años, pero un par de meses atrás, Nico se había marchado después de una discusión acalorada. No la había visto desde entonces, ya que aprovechó para llevarse todas sus cosas mientas Maki estaba en el hospital. Tampoco habían hablado desde aquello, las dos habían sido igual de testarudas y se negaban a ser la primera en dar su brazo a torcer. Maki sabía perfectamente que la mayor responsable de aquella pelea había sido ella pero aun así no quería admitirlo. Le costó volver a lo que estaba haciendo porque el golpe había sido inesperado y justo en el peor momento. Aquel año iba a pasar todas las navidades sola, sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a Europa y sin Nico no tenía a nadie más con quien compartir esos días. Esa casa era demasiado grande para ella sola, ya lo era cuando vivían las dos juntas pero entonces no lo había notado. Sin embargo, ahora el espacio vacío la incomodaba porque le recordaba que había perdido algo. Pasó más tiempo del que había pensado colocando todo, si se detenía a pensar la respuesta era fácil, dos personas necesitan la mitad de tiempo que una para decorar la casa. En especial tuvo dificultad colocando las luces de la ventana. Siempre era Nico quien se ocupaba de eso ya que Maki nunca conseguía ponerlas bien y acababan cayéndose. Después de estar cerca de una hora peleándose con las lucecitas, decidió que lo mejor era rendirse. Estaba enfadada pero la frustración acabó imperando y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos volvieran a salir a la superficie y menos ese día. Puede que ese año no tuviera el mejor de los planes para nochebuena pero seguía siendo un día feliz. Se iría pronto a la cama y al despertar los regalos de Santa estarían esperándola bajo el árbol.

El despertador sonó como casi todas las mañanas, aquel día no tenía que trabajar pero había decidido levantarse pronto de todos modos. De un manotazo apagó el sonido molesto y a diferencia del resto de las mañanas del año en un segundo ya estaba de pie. Hacía frío pero no se molestó en abrigarse con su bata, fue directa a la sala de estar donde estaba el árbol de navidad. Entró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero la perdió en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que allí no había nada de lo que estaba esperando. Repasó una y otra vez el espacio vacío en busca de algo que hubiera pasado por alto pero sin ninguna suerte. No había ni un solo regalo bajo el árbol. Con el ceño fruncido miró alrededor de la habitación, su expresión mostraba claramente el desconcierto que sentía. En la mesa de café cercana al árbol seguían estando el vaso de leche y las galletas que había dejado para Santa la noche anterior. Al parecer aquel año había decidido pasar de largo en aquella casa. Maki no entendía por qué, era la primera vez que no tenía regalos en navidad pero se había comportado igual que siempre. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo y mucho menos algo que mereciera quedarse sin regalos. Sin embargo no le costó llegar mucho a la conclusión de que tal vez su discusión con Nico tuviera algo que ver. Seguramente Santa estaba al tanto de su pelea y sabía lo mal que había actuado. Con pasos lentos volvió a la cama y se tumbó bocabajo, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Estiró la mano hasta la mesilla de noche y alcanzó su teléfono móvil. Lo desbloqueó y se quedó mirando la pantalla que iluminó su rostro en la habitación que seguía prácticamente a oscuras ya que era tan temprano que aún no había amanecido. Su fondo de pantalla seguía siendo una foto de Nico, no había tenido el valor de cambiarla por otra cosa, al igual que no había tenido el valor de decirle a sus padres que ya no tenía novia. Desde entonces no había tenido el valor de hacer muchas cosas ya que sabía que la primera que tenía que hacer era disculparse con la cantante. Sin embargo, eso era algo a lo que se negaba en rotundo, no quería reconocer que se había equivocado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llegado a aquel punto, tener la lista de contactos delante y pensar en llamar a Nico para finalmente echarse a atrás como siempre. Maki había estado bloqueada desde que las dos cortaron su relación, había dejado su vida en pausa y solo se había centrado en su trabajo usándolo como distracción del gran problema que tenía entre manos. Los días se habían ido apilando uno tras otro haciendo que todo fuese más difícil de resolver. Se preguntó cuál sería la respuesta de Nico si le enviaba un mensaje con un "Te echo de menos" o si al menos recibiría alguna. Eso era lo que Maki sentía de verdad, no estaba segura de si se arrepentía o no de haber dicho todas aquellas cosas, puede que incluso siguiera pensando igual pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que desde que Nico se había ido cada día había sido peor que el anterior.

Por la tarde decidió dar un paseo. Tenía el día libre y lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovecharlo. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, todos yendo de tienda en tienda cargados con bolsas y sonriendo. El ambiente no podía ser más navideño, no solo la gente parecía más contenta, todas las calles estaban adornadas con luces brillantes y cada escaparate competía por la decoración más original. Hacía mucho frio como cabía esperar pero aun así la gente no se dejaba amedrentar y salía a disfrutar del día con sus seres queridos. La avenida por la que caminaba estaba llena de tiendas de ropa y complementos. Empezaba a pensar que aquello había sido una mala idea. En casa no podía dejar de pensar en Nico y creyó que tal vez un paseo le despejase la cabeza pero había sido todo lo contrario. Allí donde mirase había parejas que iban de la mano, charlando, riendo, besándose… hace un año ella era uno de ellos pero ahora cada uno de ellos le hacía sentir miserable. Aquel día siempre había sido especial para ella, de niña siempre lo había esperado con ilusión pero más tarde adquirió otro matiz muy diferente. Nico le dio su primer beso en un día de navidad cuando aún iban al instituto. Aquel era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Desde entonces cada navidad había sido una celebración de aquel momento, a excepción de este año. Por primera vez el día de navidad la estaba llenando de tristeza y soledad porque le estaba obligando a ver lo que echaba tanto en falta. Estaba claro que Nico no iba a desaparecer de su mente hiciera lo que hiciera. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Lo más seguro es que estuviera con su familia, nunca perdía la oportunidad de visitarles y más en esas fechas. También puede que estuviera trabajando ya que no sería raro para una idol estar en algún evento navideño, la agenda de Nico siempre estaba llena de esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, Maki estaba deseando que estuviera caminando por una calle llena de gente al igual que ella. Estaba prácticamente en el centro como muchas otras personas, podría ser que ella también estuviera por allí. Sin darse cuenta su mirada fue comenzando a buscar entre la multitud. Todos iban y venían, en más de una ocasión su corazón dio un vuelco pesando que había dado con su pequeña espalda, sus facciones aniñadas o su voz aguda pero a los pocos segundos se llevaba una decepción. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se detuvo. De verdad quería verla, estaba deseando poder hablar con ella. Ya no le importaba tener que disculparse, si esa era la única forma de parar ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho lo haría. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes y poder seguir recordando el día de navidad como el mejor momento del año. Caminaba sin rumbo y al parecer, mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sus pies le habían llevado hasta un lugar que conocía muy bien. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que esa esquina era una como otra cualquiera pero allí es donde las dos quedaban siempre y también se despedían. Allí había sido donde ambas habían compartido aquel primer beso y muchos otros después a lo largo del tiempo. Era un lugar especial que les pertenecía a ellas. Se quedó de pie allí, se sentía perdida. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Nico no iba a aparecer, no tenía sentido seguir ahí pero aun así siguió en su sitio. La gente siguió pasando por su lado sin prestarle atención. Los minutos fueron pasando y con ellos las horas. Podía ver como su aliento se congelaba al escapar de entre sus labios. Tenía que llamarla, era lo mejor que podía hacer, solo tenía que pedirle que viniera a ese lugar como siempre había hecho. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a esa idea pero no movía ni un dedo. Le daba miedo su reacción. Seguramente seguía enfadada con ella o peor aún ya no lo estaba y había pasado página, había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. El bullicio de la multitud y los coches no eran suficientes para ocultar los pasos que se acercaban y alejaban sin parar. Todos esos desconocidos no le importaban, quería que alguno de aquellos pasos fueran los de ella. Sería fantástico pero también imposible, lo sabía bien pero aun así lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Todos esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo durante esos meses le golpearon con dureza, sentía mucho haber herido a Nico de aquella forma y haber faltado a su promesa. Las pequeñas luces que adornaban los árboles y edificios parecieron comenzar a brillar con más intensidad pero simplemente eran sus lágrimas las que le estaban nublando la vista. Sintió su calor cuando rodaron por sus mejillas pero al instante el viento frio se encargó de congelar su piel mojada. Maki se apresuró a secarse la cara y fijó la vista en el suelo. Los pasos seguían resonando a su alrededor haciéndola sentirse aún más perdida. Cada una de esas personas se dirigía a encontrarse con alguien importante para ellos o ya la tenían a su lado pero ella seguía inmóvil, incapaz de actuar por culpa de su inseguridad. Se estaba haciendo tarde, si quería disculparse con Nico debía hacerlo ya. No sabía lo que pasaría después pero tenía que hacerlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir así. Con dedos temblorosos sacó su teléfono del bolsillo pero por culpa de sus guantes el aparato resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo. Se agachó enseguida a recogerlo y entonces oyó como unos pasos se detenían a un par de metros de distancia. Levantó la mirada lentamente sabiendo que esta vez no se equivocaba. Nico estaba ahí, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par y llenos de sorpresa. La pelirroja se puso de pie de inmediato sin apartar los suyos de la otra chica temiendo que desapareciera si parpadeaba.

-¿Maki? –Nico se acercó más a ella aun sin creerse el encuentro fortuito pero enseguida su expresión pasó a ser una de preocupación cuando alcanzo a ver las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos enrojecidos de la chica. Era evidente que había estado llorando. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh…? Um… si, solo… e-el aire es muy frio y me han empezado a llorar un poco los ojos.

Las dos se acercaron más, las miradas de ambas coincidían una y otra vez pero eran incapaces de mantener el contacto visual y al segundo miraban a otro lado incomodadas por los nervios. El corazón de Maki latía con fuerza y así como el silencio se alargaba entre las dos era más y más consciente de su pulso acelerado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Nico trató de usar un tono lo más cortes posible, no quería parecer hostil porque de verdad quería saberlo.

-Daba un paseo –se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba quitándose importancia. -¿Y tú?

-Igual.

-Ya veo…

Por fuera Maki parecía calmada pero por dentro estaba gritándose a sí misma lo estúpida que era. Tenía que decirle la verdad, que llevaba todo el día queriendo disculparse. Las dos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, ambas deseaban poder abrazarse pero mantenían las distancias, más por miedo a dejarse llevar que otra cosa. Les llevó un par de minutos conseguir mantenerse la mirada. Podían ver el dolor de la otra, no les costó nada entenderse porque sentían lo mismo, de alguna forma eso le dio valor a Maki para hablar pero volvió a bajar la vista sin poder soportar ver toda esa tristeza por más tiempo en los ojos rubí que tanto amaba.

-…Siento mucho todo lo que dije, no tenía ningún derecho a decirte todas esas cosas… -Aunque intentó no llorar sus palabras se entrecortaron por algún que otro sollozo.

Nico se acercó más a ella y sujetó una de sus manos con cariño pero también con cuidado ya que aún no tenía claro si Maki quería tenerla tan cerca. Negó con la cabeza las palabras de la chica e intentó captar su mirada sin mucho éxito.

-Claro que tienes derecho y en parte llevabas razón… –la cantante parpadeó rápidamente liberando un par de lágrimas que ignoró mientras intentaba explicar lo que sentía. –Pero sobre todo no debí irme de esa forma. Perdóname.

Maki no pudo más y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la otra chica. Sus rodillas temblaron cuando el aroma de Nico llenó sus pulmones, lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Nico rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Maki y hundió la cara en su hombro. Aunque las lágrimas seguían apareciendo una tras otra, sonrió al ser arropada por aquel calor familiar. Todo el pesar que habían estado soportando durante aquellos días había desaparecido al instante y por fin podían respirar con alivio. Una vez más calmada, la cantante levantó la mirada hasta el rostro de su novia y le secó las lágrimas con una caricia antes de volver a hablar.

-La verdadera razón por la que había venido aquí es porque quería comprobar algo. Anoche soñé que las dos estábamos aquí, juntas y felices otra vez. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera cierto, que de alguna forma se hiciera realidad pero pensaba que tú no lo querrías así. Creía que después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ti… -la tristeza volvió a asomar en sus ojos por un instante pero se esforzó por volver a sonreír y continuó. –Pensé que si te encontraba aquí significaría que tú también querías arreglar las cosas y que seguía importándote. Sé que es estúpido pero aun así puse mis esperanzas en ello. Vine dispuesta a llevarme una decepción pero aquí estas, es casi como un milagro.

-Nico…

La mirada de Maki se hizo más intensa con las palabras de la joven, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al saber que Nico seguía dándole oportunidades aun después de su comportamiento cobarde durante esos meses. No pudo evitar pensar que no se merecía alguien como ella y dio gracias de tenerla en su vida.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Por favor, vuelve a casa. Lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Nico podía ver que Maki estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Se le encogió el corazón al ver la súplica en sus ojos violetas. Ese había sido siempre su punto débil, nunca podía decir que no a esa mirada aunque en esa ocasión lo último que quería hacer era resistirse. Pensó en su casa, el hogar que ambas habían construido con tanto esfuerzo. Aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en él su corazón seguía perteneciendo a ese lugar y lo había añorado cada día. Acarició una vez más la mejilla de Maki con cariño y se limitó a contestar asintiendo con la cabeza. No necesitaba más palabras. Se puso de puntillas y la besó con ganas. Tomó a Maki un poco por sorpresa pero enseguida le correspondió y ambas se abandonaron a aquel beso, poniendo en él todo el amor que tenían por la otra.

Más tarde las dos caminaban la una junto a la otra con los brazos entrelazados. Decidieron que lo mejor era ir directas a casa y disfrutar de la calidez de su hogar juntas de nuevo. Sus pasos acompasados no llevaban prisa, en algún momento había empezado a nevar haciendo que la atmosfera pareciera aún más navideña. De pronto Maki cayó en la cuenta de algo y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Nico se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Aunque ha tardado un poco más de lo normal en llegar, al final he tenido un regalo en navidad. Además era justo lo que quería.

Maki se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la cantante. Nico levantó una ceja sin acabar de entender a la chica.

-¿No has tenido regalos este año?

La pelirroja negó con algo de vergüenza.

-No, Santa no ha pasado por casa esta vez. En parte me lo merecía, -mientras hablaba se encogió de hombros- el año que viene me portaré mejor.

-Pero… ¿y tus padres?

-¿Eh? –Maki no entendía que tenían que ver sus padres con lo que le había estado contando a Nico.

-Q-quiero decir… ¿Qué tal están tus padres? Hace mucho que no los veo. –Nico salió del paso con una sonrisa forzada.

-Mmm… Bien. Están de vacaciones, se han ido de viaje a Europa así que supongo que se lo estarán pasando bastante bien.

Nico frunció el ceño al oír eso último. Puede que Maki siempre hubiera sido independiente pero no había forma de que sus padres hubieran dejado que la joven pasara las navidades sola.

-¿Y cómo es que te han dejado aquí sola siendo navidad?

-Um… -Maki desvió la mirada mientras comenzaba a retorcer uno de sus mechones rojizos. –Porque ellos no saben que estaba sola. No les he contado nada sobre nuestra pelea.

-Ya veo…

Entonces todo encajó en la mente de Nico. La mayor había asumido el papel de Santa desde que las dos comenzaron a vivir juntas. Era cierto que esos días atrás se había acordado del tema y en parte preocupado pero había confiado en que los padres de Maki volvieran a retomar el puesto ahora que ella no estaba. Al parecer no había sido el caso. Conocía a Maki lo suficiente como para saber que aquello le habría puesto bastante triste. Debía inventarse algo para animarla.

-¿Sabes? Puede que lleves razón y este si sea tu regalo de navidad.

Esta vez fue Maki la que miró a la otra sin entender.

-El sueño que tuve anoche, puede que fuese Santa quien me lo enviara para intentar convencerme de que volviera contigo.

Maki miró hacia adelante con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras pensaba al respecto.

-Tal vez. Eso tendría sentido.

Nico sonrió para si sorprendiéndose una vez más de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su novia.

-Así que no tienes que preocuparte más por el tema. Eres una buena persona y Santa te ha traído lo que querías. -Nico se señaló como si presentara una gran maravilla. –Has de reconocer que tienes suerte, es el mejor regalo que te podían haber hecho.

Una sonrisa pilla apareció en la cara de Maki pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Nico se le adelantó con una voz gruñona.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer el chistecito de si llevo ticket para cambiarme por otra cosa.

Eso era justo lo que iba a decir pero se lo calló.

-No, llevas razón. Es el mejor regalo que podía tener.

Nico se sonrojó un poco pero acabó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Aceleró un poco el paso tirando del brazo de la otra chica.

-Vamos. En cuanto lleguemos a casa preparare algo delicioso. –Nico se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había adelgazado la muchacha en su ausencia. –Seguro que no has comido nada decente en todo este tiempo.

A Maki le estuvieron a punto de saltar las lágrimas de nuevo. Ella era un absoluto desastre en la cocina y una de las cosas más duras había sido tener que sobrevivir sin la comida de Nico esos meses. Sin pensarlo ni un momento le dio otro beso, esta vez en los labios. Las dos se detuvieron por un instante hasta que se separaron y Maki habló de nuevo.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Las dos se sonrieron y volvieron a caminar. Sus pasos resonaban en la misma dirección, en mitad del gentío que llenaba esa calle helada aquel día de navidad que para bien o para mal recordarían siempre.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por leer mis historias, en especial a los que siempre se toman la molestia en dejar alguna review por pequeña que sea. Me gustaría que aceptarais este pequeño fic como un regalo de navidad de mi parte.

ChronoStory os desea un feliz y prospero año 2016 en el que logréis todo lo que os propongáis y podáis disfrutarlo con vuestros seres queridos. Espero que este año tengáis paz, salud, dinero y sobre todo mucho amor ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
